


What You Taught, What I Learnt

by SchattenS



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Forgive my grammar mistakes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sort of major character death?, Unrequited Love, first fic on AO3, have fun reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchattenS/pseuds/SchattenS
Summary: Where one of them dies and the other plays the piano(sounds like a good idea?)A song is also included in this fic.(Can't write more serious summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian version (translated by Marauder1960)](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5194092)

Included Song: River Flows In You by Yiruma (you can read and listen. Start listening at the place marked by *** and can continue all the way to the end).

 

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently that famous pianist died yesterday."

"Oh no, are you sure it's true?"

"Yeah. I heard he got shot while he was asleep. I'm guessing someone must have become jealous and hired an assassin."

"That's just horrible!"

A lone figure weaved through the night crowd, seemingly trying its best to get away, but the voices still persisted.

"What a pity....."

"How could someone just shoot and kill others? That's so inhumane!"

The figure stopped in it's tracks, and a dry laugh escaped it's throat. "So many people die from being shot in war zones and you don't give a damn, yet when someone famous dies you start to care so much? I wish you would all just shut up."

A man turned to face the figure angrily. "He was a talented individual, of course we would grieve over him!"

"Grieving isn't going to bring back the dead."

The man gritted his teeth. "What do you know about him that gives you the right to say all these anyway?" He pointed his finger accusingly at the figure. "You're just a nobody passing by!"

The figure raised its head and revealed brown-tipped light blonde hair falling over a pair of crimson red eyes burning with frustration. "Yeah, I'm just a nobody!" It shouted in retaliation. "But I know Licht Jekylland Todoroki enough to confidently say that he was not talented!"

"How could you--" The man's eyes flashed. "Then how would you explain his achievements?"

"He did all that with his imagination and effort, and that's what made him unique! Just like everyone is!" It bowed its head. "That's what he taught me....."

The man growled and raised his fists, but he was smashed into the ground the very next instant and the red-eyed stranger had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lawless stepped into an empty auditorium and took in the sight of the piano on stage.

"It would be nice to see you playing up there with the audience in tears again....."

He made his way to the piano and sat down on the hard bench. Fingers hovered above the keys and prepared to strike down, but they paused.

"You died too early, Licht-tan, though I'm at fault too for failing to protect you." Lawless choked on his words. "I'm sorry."

"There's something I have yet to give you."

***

His finger pushed down on the first key, and like he had done this many times before, the next few notes followed naturally and weaved out the familiar melody.

 

_The hedgehog sat atop the piano, silently waiting for his Eve to begin a piece. When the music started though, he was a little taken aback._

_"River Flows In You....." He muttered as Licht's fingers flew across the keys. "Licht-tan, it's so unlike you to play a love song."_

_"It doesn't have to be a love song without its lyrics, but what you make it out to be." Licht answered simply and he devoted all his attention to bringing out the soul and essence of the music._

_Lawless watched in awe as Licht's long and slender fingers gracefully maneuvered through a forest of black and white to find their next position with great accuracy, and deftly execute the next move with just the right amount of power._

_It's like a dance of the fingers, where each step made, each note played, is strung together to form a heart-wrenchingly beautiful song._

 

Even now, Lawless can feel his heart being torn to pieces from all his sad and distant memories. 

 _Grieving won't bring back the dead_ _,_ he reminded himself. He had already learnt that much. It didn't bring back Sensei, it didn't bring back Ophelia, and neither will it bring back Licht. 

It's useless, so he must focus on delivering to Licht the most perfect version of his gift. It is the least he can do. 

 

_When Licht ended the piece, Lawless jumped down from the piano excitedly and changed into his human form._

_"Bravo! Another amazing performance from Licht-tan!" He cheered._

_"Of course. I'm an angel after all." Licht struck one of his signature poses._

_"You're the best, Angel-chan!!"_

_Licht left the stage and started packing up. Lawless watched his back for a while, deep in thought, and when Licht called for him to get off the stage, he visibly slouched._

_"If only I could play half as well as Licht-tan....." He murmured._

_Licht huffed. "I heard that. What, you want to play the piano now?"_

_Lawless looked away in embarrassment. "I thought that song was really nice, so....." He trailed off._

_"Then do it."_

_"But I can't. I only know how to play simple songs."_

_Licht turned to face Lawless and said seriously, "It's not about wanting to do something that you_ can  _do, but about what you_ want  _to do. So ask yourself what it is you truly desire."_

_"....." Lawless felt Licht's eyes on him, and after some hesitation, he answered firmly, "I want to play that song."_

_Licht tossed him a folder containing the score. "But not now. I need to go back to the hotel."_

 

"You know, I wanted to play it when I have mastered it and show you just how good I can be. And now....."

"Look, Licht-tan, I can play this song so well now!" Lawless forced a smile. "I wanted to learn it and I did! It probably isn't much to you, but it means so much to me. I didn't even know I could do this much.....until you told me to."

"Angel-chan, you're up there now, right? Since you keep saying you're an angel.....have you already completed your job in the human realm and returned to his side?"

"You taught me so many important things and showed me life wasn't as horrible as I thought. You picked up the fallen pieces of me and put it back together, somehow remodelling it to be even better than before, yet when I've recovered and am ready to start over with you as my light, you faded away and extinguished, even though there was still so much I could learn....."

 

_Lawless stared at the folder in his hands for a while, then looked back at the leaving Licht._

_"Licht-tan, can I ask you a question?"_

_"What?"_

_Lawless broke into a cheeky grin. "Was that song for me?"_

_Licht's expression turned dark instantly. "Of course not, you rotten hedgehog. Who would dedicate a song to the likes of you?" He said irritatedly as he flung a random bottle of water at Lawless._

_Lawless caught the bottle. "Just kidding, Licht-tan!" His grin widened, but perhaps it was to hide the small sadness eating away at his heart._

 

Lawless poured his heart and soul into the song, channeling his emotions into each and every note just so that Licht can receive a sincere gift. He ended the song on a final 'A' packed with his genuine feelings, and retracted his fingers from the keyboard. 

"Your song may not have been for me, Licht-tan, but mine is solely for you. I would never admit my feelings to anyone but you."

Lawless looked through the windows at the foggy night sky outside. 

"Even if you refuse to accept it, I hope you would still appreciate this gift from a lowly demon."

"You will return one day, right? I will believe in you and wait for you, no matter how long it will be." Lawless leaned back on the bench and a small, genuine smile stretched his muscles. "For you're my one and only angel, Licht-tan."

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Oml is that last paragraph too cheesy e.e  
> Anyways this is my first fic on ao3, and I hope all of you liked it! I would also love any comments/kudos/whatever there is on ao3 ^-^  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
